Forum:Team Up
Okay lets make a common series of thirteen episodes with every episode being writen by a diferent person. Invited people are myself, BlackGear, Bluesilver, Tennantfan and DarthJacko09. If anyone else wants to sign up for the task then sign here - Yours truly Time Guardian P.S. This page will be used for discusions regarding the series story arc and overral story as well as individual stories. I would be honored to write a story/stories. Darth Jacko 1:18, July 9, 2010 Who will write the finale? (I won't) and can we submit the entire story? I prefer to have dialogue in them not just what they do. Tennantfan 20:41, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Story Arc We could have a message sent through time, like the Bad Wolf incident. Something that's about 1-3 words. And in the end, it leads them somewhere.Tennantfan 21:07, July 7, 2010 (UTC) How about the silence arc because it will be resolved in series 6 but I can't wait that long. We can write our own ending to the arc, mine features the return of Omega. Also Tennantfan's idea isn't bad, it should be something like "He will return" or "bewere the destroyer/silence". - Time Guardian 07:48, July 8 2010. Yeah, that would be a good idea, an alternate series 6! Let's have that as the story arc. Tennantfan 06:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I have this vague idea, don't bite my head off with this please. The Major Arcana Tarot (e.g. the Fool, the Magician, the Empress etc.) could work as a good story arc if we do it well. I know it sounds a bit House of the Dead, but I'm not actually suggesting them to be giant monsters or anything. What do you guys all think? --BG 00:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) BlackGear The tarot cards could be sent through time in the finale as a message, and eventually the Doctor realises what it means. Tennantfan 01:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Maybe have the episodes mirror aspects of the cards themselves, culminating into the big, ominous finale. Just a thought :) --BG 01:11, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Good idea, I'm looking at the different ones now, so I can find out which one to use. Tennantfan 01:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) By the way I was thinking that we save the Tarot Card story arc for a second Common series. Here's my version of the Story arc. - In series 5 Omega decides that in order to make his revenge he must enlist the help of various other villains across time and space(explaining why Prisoner 0 and Angel Bob knew what the cracks ment) and he lies to them by saying that they will be rewarded once the silence falls. He is also the one who informs the alliance that the cracks are going to destroy the universe and orders them to imprison the Doctor(by tricking them into believeing that the Doctor is responcible) so that he cannot stop him from destroying the TARDIS. In series 6 Omega decides to deal with the Doctor personaly, by gaining an army of monsters so powerfull that they began to cracking the Multiverse alerting the Forgotten and countless other races across the universe. That's all I've got for now so let me know what you think. - Time Guardian 07:53, July 9 2010. Companions Who are the companions? Karlel will appear in mine! Tennantfan 21:39, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I'll write in Amy and Rory but I don't want him for the series finale so you're free to write him of by the second two parter. - Time Guardian P.S. Karlel, can apear in the finale. I'll get rid of Rory. Tennantfan 19:46, July 8, 2010 (UTC) How about I bring back one companion from each of your series into the finale. Because Tennantfan is going to establish that there's a multiverse and that something wrong is gonna happen to it, the result is companions from diferent Universes(series) being drawn into this one. Say Kale Phoenix form BlackGear, Karlel Arcadius from Tennantfan, Jenny Locke from Bluesilver and last but not least Morbius from me. Let me know what you think. - Time Guardian 07:33, 9 July 2010 Yeah, I came up with the Multiverse idea while watching the TV show, Sliders. The Dimension Tablet is what opens it. Tennantfan 08:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Also, the Pandorica in my two-parter is a carry-on from the finale of Series Tennantfan 1.Tennantfan 08:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Villains? Any ideas on what the 'Big Bad' for this series should be? I could come up with ideas for a new one, but does anyone else have an idea? --BG 22:01, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Let's NOT have a team-up, I'm using that and they did it with the Series 5 finale. It could be an army of a certain species, OR the return of the Time Lords (But preferably not). Tennantfan 22:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I think that the Moff is planing the return of Omega so let's have Omega as the "Big Bad" of the series. But if you don't want him the this one you'll like---- The Silence just the Silence the name of the entity. It wants to create a universe in it's image but in order to do that it must destroy the whole of reality. Well it sounds a little like BlackGear's Little Horn, but I don't think that Steven Moffat reads this fannon. - Time Guardian. P.S. Someone should try to bring back the Master in a two-parter. P.P.S. I'm writing to much P.S.es don't I. Episodes: Note: Titles can be changed.